Star--Blinded Dreams
by destiny-she wolf
Summary: Star was once a normal inkling who lead a normal life, but things took a drastic change when she lost both her parents and her eyesight. The story starts with Star's 14th birthday, when she embraced her dreams-and her long-awaited destiny, with help of Alkina and the octo-squid bond reform community. Star suffered, faced death, all to fulfil her role in prophecy-but did she?
1. Prologue

The shadowy octoling dropped its octoshot and inched slowly towards Star as she stared in terror, struggling to free herself from the fuchsia ink which pinned her to the wall, unable to move.

"Help me!" Star screamed as she writhed to escape, and winced as the sharp laser shone from the octoling's goggles straight into her eyes. "Somebody help me!"

"It's just you and me, young squid, and I have to finish you before the prophecy comes true," the shadow sneered, "any last words before I do so?"

It continued to creep forward, taking slow steps and ended up before the whimpering, defenseless little inkling. "Nothing? Then say goodbye to the world you know and love!"

The shadow lunged, beak bared, and its teeth sank deep into the soft flesh of the inklings, injecting strong venom straight into her bloodstream without mercy.

Sharp pain exploded on Star's face, her left eye burning as she moaned. The world begun to fade, rushed footsteps and shouts were heard, and soon everything was dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Star shot out of bed. Gasping hard, she wiped the beads of sweat on her forehead away with the back of her hand.

"Not that nightmare again…"she mumbled under her breath and shakily stood up, holding onto the corner of her nightstand, which was to the right of her bed, for support. She picked up her squidphone, shoved it in the back pocket of her shorts and tried not to think about the dream.

Then Star remembered.

"It's my 14th birthday today…" she said with dread. "I…I promised my parents to start playing turf war, with this…"

Star felt for the smoothly painted wall where the nightstand was propped up against. Reaching upwards along the wall, her fingers met something hard but smooth. Grabbing hold, she half yanked the object to unhook it. It was her dear treasure, the kelp splat charger, which her parents gave her when she was still a little squid.

"What is your biggest dream, my dear Star?" Star's mom asked her on her fourth birthday, motioning her to make a wish before having a bite of the birthday cake.

"I want to wield a charger and play turf war when I grow up!" little Star squealed gleefully. "I want to be the best charger in all of Inkopolis!"

Upon hearing this, her parents beamed and her dad gave her a pat on the head. "I knew you would dream big, kiddo," he said knowingly, as Star blew out the flames of the candle.

Fast-forwarding to her tenth birthday, Star's parents left their home in Calamari Country early, leaving Star, fast asleep, in the house. They came back with the best present ever—a kelp splat charger. Star gasped in awe at the sight of the charger a while later, extremely grateful for the unbelievable present lying on the kitchen table. She thanked her parents countless times in happy tears.

"I will never let you down, ma and pa," she said as they embraced her. "I will bring your gift to turf war starting on my 14th birthday with pride."

Star sighed at the thought of her parents, and blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes. No, now is not the time to mourn them. A single drop escaped and landed on the dusty charger with a splash, untouched for four years ever since, well, the accident which rendered her blind, sightless.

"I made my promise," she said, gritting her teeth in determination. "They might not be here, but I know they are out somewhere, watching. I need to keep my promise. That way…I can do them proud."

Star pressed her lips together to stop herself from weeping and ran her hand over the charger, clearing it of its dust. "I want to do this. I planned to do this. I HAVE to," she said under her breath, coughing as a bit of dust caught up in her throat.

She had half faded memory of the way to Inkopolis. The last time she visited there was on the day of squidmas to watch splatfest live with her parents. A small shiver of fear rose in Star's mind.

"I am 14 now, I can care for myself," Star ignored her own worries. "I might be blind, but I CAN do this."

She whirled around after putting her charger down on the bed, back towards the nightstand. She counted her steps. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and the toe of her right foot skimmed the wall. Star grinned as she found her way to her dresser. She fingered through her clothes, breathing in and out deeply as she 'felt' the color of them. Eventually she settled with a bright yellow one which matched her milky white tentacles.

Feeling the colors of her surroundings was something Star developed in her last four years without sight. It's almost close to seeing them with her own eyes, but with a special yet unspeakable difference, which made being sightless almost bearable.

Star quickly changed with no difficulty, hands and neck popping out at the right places. She reached for the knob on her dresser and pushed the open drawer back in.

Star then opened the top drawer of the dresser and felt its contents. Her hand brushed past a slick and shiny surface and she picked it up. It was her white cane, to guide her along the road as she was blind. Slowly, she slipped the wrist strap loosely on her right wrist and gripped the black slip-proof top, unfolding it with her left.

Star took a deep breath and extended her arm, still holding the handle of her white cane, and swung it back and forth across her body in rhythm with her steps as she stepped forward. Her cane brushed lightly at the door, and she felt the handle, turned it and walked out of her room, charger under her arm. She turned left upon leaving the room, turned right after a couple of steps, and ended up in the kitchen.

Star opened a new box of cereal from the pantry and fetched a jug of creamy ink from the fridge, then wolfed down her breakfast. She had a glimpse of birthday flashback from the past years but shook it away from her mind, concentrated on eating.

Just before leaving the house, Star decided to tie a strip of cloth to her eyes so the sun won't hurt them too badly. Tying a knot to secure the cloth in place, she collected her charger and white cane, and stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her. She felt the warm morning sun on her skin and pictured the beautiful blue sky, spotless without clouds. What a feeling to be outside after cooping in the house for almost weeks ago, when she needed to buy groceries!

"Now, I better find Calamari train station," Star thought. "Don't want to miss the train…"

She gently stepped down from the front porch and onto the streets reluctantly.

 _But I am blind, and blind inklings do not fight! It's unheard of!_

Star screwed her face up. "I don't care if I can't see," she murmured, voice wavering. "All I want is to achieve my dreams."

Star paid her fears no notice and strode down the street, cane extended. It was probably too early in the morning, as the only sounds heard were the chirping of birds and the rustling of trees.

A wave of loneliness washed over her. She hadn't had someone to talk to, ever since her parents passed away…

They used to take her on long walks along the cobbled but still pretty streets of Calamari County, and Star would dance and twirl her way with ma and pa smiling sweetly…then they would pass by the grocery store and Star would beg for special treats. And now, weeks ago, she bought groceries on her own with her parents' turf war savings.

For the past four years, Star walked her roads alone. And she was still alone today.

Tears brimmed in Star's eyes, and the strip of cloth covering them dampened without her noticing.

Star stopped at the end of the street and plucked her squidphone from her pocket, put on her earphones and asked siri for directions to Inkopolis. Listening hard, she arrived at Calamari County Station with trial and error.

Unlike the streets Star passed earlier, the station was jam packed with inklings, all hustling and bustling. Star eventually bought a ticket to Inkopolis after lots of asking (and rejection), and she found the tactile paving. It proved to be useful, and Star easily found her way to the platform.

She pulled her white cane, which was originally extended several inches before herself, back closer to herself so it wouldn't trip anyone. Star heard the crazily noisy chatting of inklings of various ages and sexes: occasional high-pitched squeals from clusters of female inklings, who probably just reached young adults and fresh enough to fight (like herself), deeper voices of male inklings debating fiercely over whether the inkstrike is useful in ranked battles, laughter and giggling, more squeals as some inklings talked about tips to start squid parties in turf war…

Star heard it all with her sensitive ears. And yet, she was unable to join in, friendless, alone.

The crowd hushed as Star approached, feeling her way on the bumpy tiles, cane in hand. Someone must have noticed her holding a kelp splat charger, because Star heard someone squeak amongst the thick hoard of people.

"But she's _blind_! She can't possibly fight like this, it will muck the whole team up!"

Nods of agreement followed. Star heard the faint rustling and rubbing of clothing.

Her cane slightly brushed some soft material. Star recognized the feeling-the leather of motto boots.

"Watch where you're going!" the wearer of the boots snapped. It was the voice of a male, probably one of the debating inklings. Star gave a yelp of apology, her face flushing in embarrassment. Shuffles of shoes and squeaks of boots were heard as the inklings made way for Star to pass, mutters ringing amongst them.

The train arrived after a few minutes of waiting, and Star made her way into the train. Immediately she was smushed between two inklings like ham in a sandwich, and Star wriggled uncomfortably with hope to free herself. Several rude comments rang.

Instead of finding company to talk to during the long train ride, Star passed time by thinking. Thinkingabout the prophecy, mentioned so many times in her dream and yet unexplained.

 _Why wouldn't the dream reveal more? I know it's a mere memory of my past…but why don't I remember? That was definitely an octoling elite who said I was tied to a prophecy, right? She wore goggles, had kelp in her hair…_

 _If only ma and pa were here-they would have known. They would have told me everything and comforted me. I would've led a normal life, and they would've came with me to Inkopolis. They would've cheered for me when I headed into my first match. Inklings at the train station would not stare or mock me._

 _Why did they have to die such a brutal death?_

 _It's all because of me. It must be._

 _It was on that fateful day, when I heard shouts outside the door. I tried to climb out in my still-developing four limbs. Ma held me back, hid me in the kitchen cupboard and ushered me to keep quiet._

" _I love you, my sweet child," she cooed, and I sucked my thumb unknowingly when she closed the cupboard doors._

 _She and pa murmured something to each other. Then I heard the sound of gunfire and muffled screams. I screamed myself too, startled, and they found me. They took me back to their tea kettles and tortured me. Then that elite…she left me with a pair of useless blind eyes and scars all over my body. They mostly healed._

 _Except my hollow heart, empty and aching for ma and pa…_

 _I miss their strong, loving arms. I miss stroking their milky-white tentacles, which were in the same shade as mine._

 _If only i was a strong, developed inkling back then, I could've protected them! And not the other way round!_

 _They wouldn't have to sacrifice their lives for me. They wouldn't!_

Star lost control of her wild negative train of thought, and emotions overtook her. She burst into tears, tears streaming down her face leaving the strip of cloth all soggy and wet. The whole carriage of inklings stared, some muttering as she mopped up her face with her sleeve. Before she can collect herself, the train speaker crackled.

"Next stop: Inkopolis!"


	3. Chapter 2

Star paused and hiccupped between wretched sobs. She tried her best to hold her breath to stop, held her charger and cane, and felt her way to the train doors while muttering 'excuse me' s every now, pushing through the mass.

Star didn't see the angry glares. She didn't hear the cross yells. She only gripped her charger harder until her knuckles turned white, ignoring her surroundings. The hiccups slowed down, and Star sniffed uneasily.

 _That was embarrassing. Why the heck did I do that?!_

A ding sounded and the train doors slid open. Star carefully stepped over the small gap between the platform and train and found herself bathed in the warmth of the sun. She then searched around for tactile paving, but no luck. Her feet found nothing on the floor apart from rugged, uneven concrete.

Star started panicking and fingered the corner of her t-shirt anxiously, one hand against the painted brick wall to her left. She knew Inkopolis was located just behind it, but had no idea where the entrance was. She untied the eye-covering cloth and tried to search through the never-ending darkness (which flared a bit as the sun was shining) before her frantically.

The next train must had arrived, because the floor shook and noisy chattering and the scraping of shoes were heard. The crowd wolfed Star down, streaming away from her left and right like water crashing past a boulder in the middle of a roaring river.

And all of a sudden, an idea popped up in Star's head.

She quickly redid her eye-covering cloth skillfully with one hand (obviously done countless times before), unplugged her earphones and did her best to follow the speed of the crowd, ears swiveling as she listened hard for where everyone was headed. Star half-sprinted in a semi-curved line with her left hand brushing the wall, and counted her steps in case she got lost. After maybe half a minute or so of doubting if she went the right way, she felt a change of ground texture which was smooth now, and a different atmosphere.

Star breathed a sigh of relief and listened.

Familiar cheers, distant but loud enough to be heard.

 _A squad must have been crowned champion in the latest tournament,_ Star thought wistfully, recognizing the sound often heard from live tourney after-parties on TV.

A group of inklings marched by, with one speaking crossly.

"I was there back on Port Mackeral just then, armed with my forge splattershot pro when I got my inkzooka special charged up. I was about to activate it when a carbon roller popped out from nowhere and BAM, I got ninja squashed! I lost almost all of my special meter to that dude!"

A few more rude words followed by bursts of laughter projected, and Star couldn't help giggling herself.

 _Finally, I'm here. I'm at Inkopolis!_

The voices of various shopkeepers shot through the plaza, desperately promoting their gear.

"Rare shoes restocked today! The Golden-High Horses are back on shelves!"

"Eye-pleaser wearing for the body! Shrimp-Pink Polo with ninja squid are arriving at Jelonzo's Jelly-Fresh shop!"

Star's mouth twitched upon hearing. That must be Jelonzo, owner of clothing shop Jelly Fresh who muddles up his words in the coolest fashion ever!

She slowly made way towards Jelonzo's yells. _I need to get one of those polo shirts._ She might be blind for four years, but she had been keeping an eye (an ear?) on the latest fashion in squid-world. Polo's got popular lately.

"So, you want that Shrimp-Pink Polo too?"

Startled, Star spun around in search for the owner of the cheeky female voice. She didn't know she walked herself right in front of Jelly Fresh and was facing the glass and wooden model with the shirt she wanted propped on it!

"Oh!" the speaker exclaimed as she noticed Star's clothed eyes, cane and charger. _A blind turf war player?_

"I'm sorry…but are you blind?"

Star nodded in response with worry, still unsure who in the world she was talking to and tried to peer around.

The speaker chuckled and placed her hands on Star's shoulders, gently steering the blind inkling towards herself. "You don't have to search for me like this. I'm right in front of you now. The name's Alkina, if you're wondering."

Star nodded again. "I'm Star"

"You have such rare ink color!" Alkina marveled at Star's long milk-white tentacles. "How can you be so lucky?!"

Star blushed upon comment and let loose the 'color feeling' aura surrounding her. Alkina's image flashed briefly in her mind. Bright big dark blue eyes, a little shorter than herself, with a pair of colorful earphones hanging round her neck. She wore a snowy white t-shirt with black markings on the front and red-and-white sneakers. She didn't seem like a harmful person, just a talkative, eager and rather helpful inkling. Star decided to trust this person.

"Your tentacle color…it's baby blue, correct?" Star pointed out, desperately wanting to reply in some way. "They um…look pretty too."

Alkina's jaw dropped open when Star mentioned her color.

"I thought you can't see? But…but how do you know I am baby blue?"

"Well I AM blind, but I feel my colors. It's almost like they have their own energy, spirit, personality…everything." Star shrugged like it was no biggie.

It was obvious Alkina knew something Star didn't, as she fidgeted and hastily changed subject.

"So um…are you new to the area?"

Star nodded. "It's my first time here without my eyesight."

Alkina beamed. "Let's make friends then! Want me to show you around Inkopolis? Then we can head for some practice together."

"You mean turf war?" Star squeaked, startled by Alkina's sudden offer and over-enthusiasm. "But I…I'm not ready yet!"

"Nah, we're not jumping into turf war just yet. We'll stop by Ammo Knights, the weapon shop, which has a practice area. Here, I'll show you around first!"

And Alkina tugged Star along mob of inklings absent-mindly, her mind spinning as she sped through the crowds in a zigzag manner, Star's hand grasped in hers.

"Hey! Slow down!" Star yelped as she got tossed around the mass of inklings. "I can't catch up!"

Alkina blinked several times before coming back to her senses.

"Ah, crap! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" she said apologetically. "I was thinking of…something else. Here, this is the main entrance. I will show Inkopolis off from right to left."

She slowed down with difficulty as she was a fast paced person, and turned around occasionally to check on Star.

They passed through the packed plaza. Star's hand slightly brushed onto something metallic, which was probably the handrails.

"Here's the café - the only one in Inkopolis, which is weird considering how many inklings live around the area," she told Star.

Alkina arched her neck up and stared at the big screen above the Squid Sisters' studio for the time.

"To be honest, it's nearly noon now. We should totally sit down and get ourselves something to eat!"

Star's tummy rumbled, and she nodded eagerly.

They clasped hands and Alkina led the way, opening the glass door for Star, who nodded gratefully. A gentle tinkle was heard, and she assumed it was a bell attached to the door.

She stepped inside and immediately, all sorts of sounds and smells hit her:

The clustered chatting of inklings, with occasional whoops and cheers and clapping.

The fragrance of baked apple crumble straight out of the oven, the invigorating aroma of freshly brewed coffee…

Star's mouth watered. She was starving.

"So, what do you fancy?" Alkina questioned as she stood a few steps away from the counter to give the blackboard menu written in chalk, a good look.

"What do they have here?" Star asked hesitantly. "I can't see any sort of menu, so…"

"Whoops!" Alkina giggled. "I totally forgot you can't! Guess I'll have to brief you through the items then."

She started ranting on and on about the specials of the day, chef recommendations and her own favorites. Star listened attentively at first, but began to grow bored and listened to her surroundings instead. Several tinkles were heard again, indicating more inklings entering the café.

"They sell pasta during the afternoon…Hey!" Alkina gave Star a pat on the shoulder, which made her jump. "Were you even listening?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Star squeaked. "I-I'll take the ham sandwich, thanks."

She fumbled for her purse.

Alikina swatted her arm playfully. "I'll pay for you, silly."

"But- "Star protested.

"Seriously Star," Alkina grinned. "A meal for two doesn't cost much. Besides, I can earn all my money back in one turf war match.

Star sighed and put her purse away reluctantly. She was then ushered to an empty table for four. Alkina made sure Star settled down, and queued up for their orders.

Star creased a smile. She still couldn't believe she was so lucky to make friends so fast.

Groups of inklings sat down at the tables to her left and right. Soon, the area started to heat up a bit. The café was chock-filled.

Slow steps approached Star's table, and a cold blunt voice rang from high above.

"Is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full."

"Um…" Star began. She couldn't probably reject.

"I'm…saving a seat for my friend. The other seats are empty, so feel free to, uh...take one of them."

"Thanks," said the same cold voice. A clink of glass sounded as its owner set his cup of ice-latte down.

Brisk steps were heard as Alkina sauntered over, tray in hand. She noticed the other person at the table.

"Who's this…oh!" she exclaimed, and her face flushed bright cyan. She set her tray down on the table and bit her lip nervously, heart beating faster.

"What?" Star said in a hushed tone.

Alkina swallowed and ignored Star's ask.

"Alfo…is that really you? I can't believe it!"

"Uh-huh," the cold voice mumbled, obviously uninterested, and glanced up from his squidphone. "We meet again, Alkina."

"Oh my gosh! You actually remember me!" Alkina gasped. "Tell me, how's it going on at the OSBRC?"

"What's the OSRBC?" Star whispered loud enough for Alkina to hear.

"Crud, I should've introduced you guys," Alkina sighed, handing her the sandwich. "Meet Alfo the krakling, Star. He's a member of the octo-squid bond reform community, or OSRBC. And Alfo, this is Star, my new friend I met in the plaza earlier today. She can't see though, except…never mind."

Star had never even heard of kraklings before. She decided to feel his colors like she did with Alkina.

Alfo was really tall, almost double the height of Alkina. Despite being a male, he had crazy long, bright yellow tentacles. The suckers were missing from them, and the clubs were each split into two at the tips so they looked like scissors. However, Star didn't see any major difference of Alfo being a krakling.

"It's nice to meet you, Alfo," Star dipped her head towards him, feeling a sudden dizziness as energy left her.

"And I you," he replied in the expressionless voice of his.

The three of them spoke nothing. Star nibbled her sandwich, Alkina slurped her thin angel hair in cream sauce, and Alfo sipped coffee while reading something on his squidphone.

Star savored every bite of her sandwich, tearing into the soft crusty bread. She had never eaten ham for the past four years.

It was Alfo who broke the silence.

"I gotta go," he said, standing up. "Goodbye and have a good day, ladies."

Alkina bounced up suddenly and clung onto Alfo's arm.

"W-wait! Can you maybe stay with me-I mean us-for a little while? You won't have anything to do later on, anyway." she pleaded. "I'm showing Star around the area, and I can use some help. Please?"


	4. Chapter 3

Alfo fell silent, and Alkina stared into his eyes hopefully. He didn't stare back. Star gobbled up the rest of her sandwich awkwardly.

Finally, Alfo gave a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so," he shrugged. "Lead the way, ladies."

Alkina beamed. She helped Star up, handing her the cane and charger and held onto her arm. She tried to hold Alfo's too, but he shook it away, annoyed.

The three of them walked out of the café, steps in unison. Warm sunlight shone on the plaza, and Star felt it tingling upon her skin.

"We're back at the entrance now," Alkina said. "And we're gonna head left this time, to Booyah Base."  
"Booyah Base? That's where all the shops are, right?"

"You got it!"

Star tried not to wail.

 _Ma and Pa…they brought me here before._

Star sighed at the thought. On a special squidmas night, they sat next to Booyah Base, watching live turf war.

 _It was the last time we celebrated squidmas…together…_

She recalled playing arcade games with them. The machine was next to Booyah Base. Her favorite was squid jump, even though she never managed to pass level four on her own.

Star's dad did though. He breezed through the levels like he practiced a million times –which he did.

"I met your mom by playing arcade games, ya'know," he told Star while tapping his fingers on the controls rapidly.

"Really?" young Star squeaked. She didn't know her parents met like this, and never asked either.

"Yep," her dad said. "I was in the middle of setting a new high score in the game –it was exhilarating as heck –and your mother and her group of friends came around. I screwed up cause I was busy looking at her."

"Your mom –I dare say she's the prettiest woman in the world," he chuckled.

Star stayed locked in her trance of memories until she knocked onto someone hard.

"Whoops!"Alkina said. "Are you ok?"

Star gave a slight smile to show that she was fine.

"We just passed the arcade machine–the guys hang around here a lot to show off their finger work. A few steps forward is the shoe shop, Shrimp Kicks. Next to it is Jelly-Fresh –you were pressed up against the glass earlier today –and then there's Cooler Heads, selling all sorts of head gear."

Alkina guided Star forward, and tall Alfo trudged along, adding much attention and stares to his height.

"And lastly, this is the weapon shop Ammo Knights, and also where the practice area is at," Alkina chimed.

Star heard glass doors sliding open, and a cheery voice rang.

"Hello, hello! What weapon are you in the market for?"

"We're here to practice, Sheldon," Alkina said. "Can we use the area?"

"Sure, of course!" Sheldon said. "Please follow me."

Star felt Alkina's tight grip on her and a tug towards her left. A click was heard.

"Careful, there's a step," said Alkina in a hushed tone. "It's just beyond the door." She nodded a thank you at the horseshoe crab.

Star cautiously placed her foot down. The sun beat down on her.

"This is the practice area I spoke of," Alkina told Star. "There are dummies we can practice shooting and aiming on. Three normal ones are somewhere in front you now, but I guess I'll teach you how to operate the charger before we start doing anything else."

 _Star's blind, and she obviously can't aim anyway…such a shame,_ Alkina thought wistfully.

She skipped over to a paper box and rummaged through it, pulling out something. She glanced at Alfo, who sat himself next to a wall and fiddled his split tentacles engrossingly. Alkina forced herself to look away, bit her lip and focused back to the matter on hand.

"Alright, let's get started," she continued. "First, I'll have to put this on you –it's the ink tank."

Star expected heavy weight but felt soft supporting straps sliding to place on her shoulders instead. " tank's a lot lighter than how I imagined it to be!"

"No problem!The tank's made to be as light as a feather which increases mobility, all thanks to the scientists!" Alkina said in a singsong voice. "Oh, and do you mind if I hold onto your cane for the while? You won't be needing it anyway."

She weaseled the cane out of Star's hand gently and leaned it against the wall next to Alfo, stealing another glance of him.

"Okay, now we're all ready. So Star, I believe your dominant hand is your right, correct? "

Star nodded, concentrating fully on Alkina's teaching.

"Then relax the rear of the charger on your right shoulder, but make sure it stays parallel to the ground."

The charger wobbled and Star struggled to hold it steady.

"You have to hold the charger like so…" Alkina said and fixed the position of her hands, putting her fingers in the right place. "Just remember your right hand should hold the trigger, and your left will keep the charger in balance by holding the front"

"Next, squeeze the trigger. The charger should charge up and a laser will appear."

Star did what she was told and heard the sound of ink charging up in the separate ink tank of the weapon. A ting followed short after.

"The charger will chime indicating it is fully charged, but you can release the trigger at any time to leave an ink trial. Of course, fully charged shots are a lot more powerful. Just be aware that you shouldn't walk around too fast with the charger as it will mess up your accuracy," Alkina said.

Star, out of curiosity, released her color-feeling aura.

But something was off.

Instead of colors, she felt a shield of pressure surrounding her, all of different intensity. A wall like structure was right behind her, pressure the strongest. A slight staircase was felt on her left. Three stumps of energy stood far forward. They seemed to glow, beckoning her to shoot it down.

 _What's going on?_ Star panicked. _Why can't I feel the colors like I normally can?_

She felt a long, straight line of tension escaping from the tip of the charger, extending meters away. Hastily, Star pointed it at the nearest stump which the 'line' can reach.

They seemed to latch onto each other, tugging and pulling. Star uncertainly let go of the trigger.

PING.

She felt the 'line' recoil and snap back towards her, disappearing back into the depths of the weapon.

"Star –what the hell?!" Alkina squeaked.

Alfo jumped upwards at the sound. "Whoah! My lady –you did this?"

"I did what…?" Star said, confused.

"You shot down a dummy –" Alfo began, then shut himself. _It must be luck, it can't be…_

"Star, is it? Can you shoot down the remaining dummies? In fifteen seconds?"

Star hesitated, but nodded in agreement.

She raised the charger to her shoulder once again and charged it. It took the weapon about three seconds to charge up, but within ten seconds, two strong PINGs rang through the air.

Alfo's jaw dropped open in amazement.

"Are you really blind, Star?"

"Mm-hm," Star replied, unsure of what else to say.

"T-then how did can you shoot down the dummies on your first try?" Alkina exclaimed. "It took me millions of times before getting the aiming right the first time I touched the charger!"

"I tried to see the colors of my surroundings with it," Star desperately explained. "But I didn't expect it to show me the locations of the dummies. It has never happened to me before! "

"Wait, so you can see colors too? How?" Alfo asked.

"I will my aura to expand. I will see blurry colors for a brief moment then."

"I –I know that," Alkina added. "Star read my colors when we first met this afternoon. I still don't understand how she does that though.

"Star, shining bright, sightless, yet never misses the mark, colorful spirits, full of light, her life force shall puncture the dark…it must be…" Alfo mumbled.

"I can't hear you clearly Alfo," Alkina said.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think Star is tied to the prophecy," Alfo said.

"Prophecy!" Star exclaimed, blindly reaching around as her cane was taken away from her. "Tell me –what of the prophecy?"

Alfo looked doubtful. "You know of the prophecy?"

Star nodded frantically. Alkina walked closer a put an arm around her.

"The octoling elite who blinded me –she mentioned something about the prophecy…" she shuddered at the thought, fresh clear images flashing in her mind. "She –she said she had to finish me before the prophecy comes true…"

"The octarians know of this?!" Alfo said, a hint of horror in his voice.

"What IS the prophecy about," Alkina sighed, giving Alfo a short glance. "I know nothing about it. How did you guys get your hands on the prophecy anyway?"

"Let me explain, ladies. Remember the splatfest, pirates versus ninjas? You all saw –heard that it came from the holy fax machine in form of a piece of printed paper, yes?"

"Well," Alfo lowered his voice like he feared being heard by others. "Another paper came from the machine."

"No way," Alkina said, concerned.

"It happened to be a poem," Alfo continued. "Agents one and two handed the case to us, not knowing its meaning. The OSRBC spent years on the prophecy, but came up with little ideas and nothing happened to the world yet. Not until today. The prophecy goes like this:

 _The Great War, once again stirring_

 _When the destined souls meet their fate_

 _The strong yet conflicted, the blind yet seeing_

 _Through their hands, the world shall be freed._

 _Star, shining bright_

 _Sightless, yet never misses the mark_

 _Colorful spirits, full of light_

 _Her life force shall puncture the dark_

 _The other bears the heart of a warrior_

 _Strong hot blood coursing_

 _Brave, yet as cold as mirror_

 _Blinded by vengeful slaughtering_

 _All shall come to an end_

 _When the bonds mend_

 _Ruby red ground_

 _Sacrifice unbound_

I hope I memorized it right… I might have missed a few lines or something."

"Oh, I get it," Alkina spoke. "Star from the second stanza is, well, Star. I don't understand the ' _shining bright_ ' or ' _her life force shall puncture the dark_ ' parts, but Star is definitely sightless and hasn't missed any of her charger shots so far. Colorful spirits, well I think- "

'We can't be sure yet, lady," Alfo interrupted. "The word 'Star' can mean anything. What does ' _colorful spirits'_ even mean? And why is Star ' _full of light_ '? But yes, my guess is that the second stanza maybe related to Star in some way. None of us has seen someone else blind."

"The OSRBC has broke down parts of the prophecy," he said. "I can gather everyone for a meeting at Zakk's apartment, but that will have to be tomorrow. Takes some time for…the others to arrive."

Alkina smiled knowingly, even though she was a little annoyed. "You can stop calling me 'lady', you know. But yeah, I think a meeting will be necessary. And Star's presence too."

"I better start contacting everyone then," Alfo said. "I better go, ladies. See you and have a nice day."

Alkina didn't stop him but stared until he closed the door behind him then sighed.

"Um…now what?" Star asked. It wasn't easy to stay silent while someone talked about something related to herself like so.

"Oh, sorry Star," Alkina shook her head. "It's still early now. It might be a little weird, but would you like to try turf war now? I mean, now that you know how to use the charger, you should really start on the real battlefield. I'll ask for special recon permission so I can lead you around the stages first. Besides, we have nothing else to do."


End file.
